yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Anime Expo 2016 - Yandere Simulator gathering feat. YandereDev
Opis Anime Expo 2016 (7/1/16 – Day 1) Track Info: Title: Spring In My Step Artist: Silent Partner Genre: Pop Mood: Happy Music: Spring In My Step - Silent Partner: https://youtu.be/siCmqvfw_1g More Royalty-Free Music can be found in “Audio Library – No Copyright Music” (Note: While I could of used OST from Yandere Simulator, decided to be on the safe side at the moment and try out royalty-free music) I chose this music to give the slide show that happy, funny memorable theme even though it didn't end so well for one character. Special thanks for Steph the coordinator and YandereDev himself in making this gathering memorable! This was one of those cosplay gatherings you didn't think they'll be surprises. A month or so before AX, the coordinator announced on the Yandere Simulator gathering Facebook page that YandereDev will make his appearance. A small number of us arrived to the site (I was in my FNAF night guard cosplay since there's a FNAF gathering two hours afterwards) waiting for his appearance. The only clue: he will be wearing a certain t-shirt. After meeting and talking with the multiple Yandere-chan cosplayers, this young man was sitting on the steps. All of us, looked at each other and quietly asked him, “Are you ...?”. He responded “Yes, I'm YandereDev” in the voice we were all familiar with (Well, it went something close to that). Many of the cosplayers were extremely excited but paused when I asked, “Am I allowed to film you?”. “Of course you can”, he said as the girls quickly took out their phones to take his picture and items to have him autograph. Most of the items autographed were usually from notebooks or the actual paper from the AX schedule. Other items such as prop weapons were also signed. Because it was his (late) birthday, we all sung “Happy Birthday” though some either said “YandereDev” while others said “Sempai”. While fun, it was kinda disappointing that all the cosplayers were Yandere-chan with the exception of one person as Osana Najimi (usually mistaken as Tsundere-chan, especially me in this video). At least we got ONE Sempai! One video I didn't record was when we asked him questions about the game in general and his vast knowledge of Japanese culture. I can't tell you the details (both being private and also I cant remember some of them anyway). This goes the same with my question when I ask what he thinks about some Youtubers such as Jay from Kubz Scouts and other as his unofficial software testers? Again, not going too much into detail, he did express that he would like to meet them one day once the game is done. On the last day of Anime Expo, a Kokona Haruka cosplayer shows up and told her about the gathering days before. Then again, maybe her character just avoid death once more! Want to know or play Yandere Simulator, check out these links: Website: https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/ YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1EBJfK7ltjYUFyzysKxr1g Anime Expo website: http://www.anime-expo.org/ As with every event, consent is given prior to having a photo taken of others. Money is never exchanged nor is this video used to make a profit but instead only the appreciation of the fans and cosplayers in this video. Enjoy! Kategoria:Filmy